swangamenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasha Goldenborn
"I wish not for luck. Give me the fortune of the west wind and give me my blade. My skill shall carry me through." Player: Savanna First Appearance: Night Biddy Quest Last Appearance: Night Biddy Quest Also Known As: Goldenborn (To very few) Height: 5'10 Weight: 140 lbs Age: 26 Class: Rogue Race: Human Variant Appearance: Rasha is tall for a woman, and appears lightly built. Despite her slenderness, she is strong, and it can be seen in her frame if she were to remove her armor. Her hair is golden, cut short at her jaw. Her eyes are dark brown; she has black eyelashes and darker eyebrows. Her features are surprisingly noble for someone not of royal blood. Usually seen in light armor, dark in color. No noticeable scars on visible body. She has many variations on fighting style, but her hand crossbows have become something of a trademark. Her secondary weapon that she prefers are her two slender swords that she dual-wields when given the chance. Does not fight with a shield. Rasha was born in the desert near and within the land of Triumph, before it became known as Triumph. There were very few towns in the desert, each of them built around an oasis. The rest of the desert was given to the Sandwalkers. These tribes were small, but numerous. They were one of the most feared concepts known to Raeth for a long time, for these Sandwalkers were thieves and scavengers, ruthless as they were cunning. Rasha was born to these Sandwalkers, and was revered to their kind because of her golden hair, the color of the sun and the sands. She was dubbed Goldenborn, for they imagined her to be an omen, born of the golden sands and suns and riches. Rasha was taught at a very young age to fight and defend herself; she became one of the most successful assassins in the land. The Sandwalkers urged Rasha to take action against the kingdom's men; after all, Markess' troops were trying to eliminate the threat of the Sandwalkers. Thus Rasha set out to kill the AllKing, a man known as Tarodil. (This is the current AllKing.) Rasha did her best to kill King Taro, but was caught by his bodyguards and sentenced to death. Taro, who had yet to see Rasha, or know about the attack on his life, walked in to see a child of fourteen walking up to the gallows. Horrified, he ordered his men to halt. To her complete shock, he stubbornly ordered the men to release Rasha, even after the guards explained who she was. The guards reluctantly released Rasha. The young king asked Rasha how she was; in response, she rushed him, ready to kill. He did not move; his bodyguards stood in her way instantly, defending their charge. Because of Taro's open heart and his forgiveness, Rasha reshaped the way she saw the king. Because of his faith in his bodyguards, she decided to become his personal bodyguard, giving up the Sandwalker ways. Rasha makes it a point to keep her hair cut rather short, to show her separation from her Sandwalker ways, when she was revered for being the goldenborn child. Despite this, she keeps her surname to remind her of who she once was. Rasha has become the most successful and devoted servant to Tarodil; she has risked her life countless times to save his. He not only gave her life back to her, but he gave her a new purpose. Because of this, she feels as if her debt to the king cannot be repaid. Rasha met the questers when her king sought out heroes to defend the island of Tor from a great dark force. She had the chance to shoot Bor, but held back when she realized he did not have a murderous intent against her king. When she and Bor met later, she found herself quite taken with his fearlessness and spirit. There are few people Rasha would risk her life for; King Tarodil is one, and Bor is another. There are more, but those shall be revealed in later quests. Category:Rogue Category:Character Category:Tor Category:Allking Category:Raeth